A Thief's Downfall
by Aya Saibara
Summary: Nathan, Sam et Kimberlee, la petite sœur d'Elena, partent à la recherche de Libertalia afin d'en découvrir plus à son sujet. Et ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur les parents de Nate, dont son père, l'ayant abandonné vingt ans plus tôt sans aucune raison. Mais tout comme Sam et Nate, Kimberlee et Elena auront aussi leur part à jouer dans cette ultime aventure.


**A/N :** **Hey buddies ! Je commence une nouvelle fiction (que j'espère terminer un jour) sur Uncharted 4 : A Thief's End. Pour cette fiction, je me suis inspirée d'U4 (of course) et bien entendu, le jeu n'étant pas sorti, je me suis juste inspirée de l'histoire et tout. Bref, voili voilou, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans et de son physique et attitude d'adulte totalement normale, la jeune Kimberlee Fisher n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. En effet, ses parents sont morts lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé lors d'un voyage en Corée du Sud, et elle avait ensuite été adoptée par une famille qui l'aimait énormément. Sauf que sa vie fut totalement bouleversée lorsqu'elle apprit que sa vraie famille - en l'occurence sa soeur, dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie - était américaine. Elle quitta la péninsule coréenne pour la trouver, ce qu'elle fit sans grand mal. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'elle et sa soeur Elena, grande reporter internationale, s'étaient retrouvées. N'ayant aucun logement, elle fut contrainte d'emménager chez sa soeur et son mari, Nathan Drake, ancien chasseur de trésors. Les trois s'entendaient à merveille et formaient une parfaite petite famille.

\- "Sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege nege ppajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo, baby".

C'était Kim qui s'était levée du canapé, écouteurs dans les oreilles, et qui s'était mise à danser et chanter sur ses musiques préférées. Elle le faisait tellement souvent que cela ne surprenait même plus sa soeur, qui était tranquillement en train de lire un magasine dans le fauteuil à côté. Soudain, Nate sortit de la salle de bains et se mit à rire lorsqu'il vit sa belle-soeur danser sur cette musique.

\- Encore ta musique chinoise ?, demanda-t-il.

Kim s'arrêta net.

\- Ce n'est. pas. chinois ! Bordel, Nate combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le dise ? Eh puis eh, tu peux te marrer autant que tu veux, c'est le genre de musique qui cartonne vraiment en Corée, tu sais ?

\- Ah oui, je veux bien te croire, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Quelque peu vexée, Kim s'installa de nouveau dans le canapé et fouilla les messages de son portable.

\- Au fait Nate, Sully a dit qu'il passerait dans la journée pour apporter le truc que t'as commandé, informa Elena, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son magazine.

\- Quel truc ?, demanda Nate, largué.

\- Bah tu sais, ton énième "bijou ancestral" comme Sully aime tant les appeler, répondit Kim en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nate acquiesça. Effectivement, même s'il avait pris sa retraite, il restait toujours autant passionné par l'histoire, même s'il devait avouer que l'aventure lui manquait terriblement. Mais il en avait fini de mettre en danger la vie des personnes à qui il tenait. Sully et Elena avaient assez souffert comme cela. Malheureusement, bien entendu, rien ne se passe comme on le voudrait, et Nate n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Kim était en train de faire les cents pas devant la porte du bureau de Nate. Ce dernier était à l'intérieur, et elle, elle hésitait à tocquer pour lui demander une faveur. Elle avait été acceptée dans une université mais elle ne possédait pas le matériel qu'ils demandaient et elle voulait lui demander de l'avancer le temps qu'elle trouve un travail pour le rembourser ensuite. Elle se stoppa à même pas cinq centimètres de la porte, fermée et s'apprêta à tocquer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son beau-frère au téléphone :

\- Non, Sam, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça, peu importe quelles sont mes raisons ! (...) De quoi ? (...) Mais je croyais que- (...) Ah franchement t'abuses ! Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? Je vais de nouveau devoir mentir à ma femme et la laisser derrière ! (...) Oui... (...) Et où c'est exactement ? (...) MADAGASCAR ? (...) Bon, je vais réfléchir mais je ne garantis rien (...) Justement, c'est ça qui me pose problème (...) Oui (...) Oui d'accord (...) Salut.

 _Il va repartir en expédition après toutes ces années ? Et en plus à Madagascar ? Pourquoi n'en parle-t-il pas à Elena ?_ , pensa Kim, qui avait évidemment tout entendu. Sam - le frère de Nate - lui avait proposé une nouvelle expédition aux quatre coins de la Terre, mais Nate avait promis à Elena d'arrêter cette "vie de voleur" qu'il avait endossé pendant près d'une vingtaine d'années. Et s'il acceptait, il la trahirait. Mais peut-être que pour une fois, la raison était juste ? Kim tocqua à la porte et entra. Elle fut surprise de voir Nate debout près de sa bibliothèque ; elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il était assis à se cogner la tête contre son bureau étant donné le dilemme dans lequel il était confronté.

\- Tu vas accepter sa proposition ?, demanda la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

Il ferma instantanément son livre et regarda Kim dans les yeux.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Evidemment, tu n'es pas du genre discret tu sais ?

Il soupira.

\- J'étais venue ici pour te demander une faveur mais subitement elle a changé, j'en ai une autre à te demander.

\- J'écoute.

Kim s'approcha de Nate puis s'arrêta juste en face de lui. Elle était assez proche de lui pour sentir son parfum. C'était celui qu'Elena lui avait acheté, il sentait terriblement bon.

\- Si tu acceptes cette expédition, tu peux m'emmener avec toi ?

Visiblement choqué, il laissa tomber le livre qu'il lisait par terre.

\- Mais t'es malade ?

\- Non, je me disais juste que... Tu sais très bien que je veux être photographe, et Madagascar c'est magnifique alors je pensais que c'était l'occasion idéale pour prendre de beaux clichés.

\- Qui te dit que ce ne sera pas dangereux ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée ni protégée, je suis une Fisher, je sais me débrouiller, répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

\- Alors ça, j'en doute pas, murmura Nate.

Il ramassa le roman qu'il avait fait tomber afin de le ranger à son emplacement habituel, puis s'installa paisiblement sur sa chaise de bureau avant d'avancer cette dernière vers son bureau pour poser ses coudes sur la table. Que devait-il faire ? Accepter de partir avec son frère, qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver et trahir la confiance d'Elena une nouvelle fois ? Ou refuser et rester auprès de sa femme sans se soucier du reste ? Il aurait volontairement choisi la seconde option si seulement Sam n'avait pas abordé les origines des deux frères... Là maintenant, le choix n'était plus si évident. Comprenant que Nate n'était pas prêt de lui donner une réponse maintenant, Kim s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour lui donner du temps de réfléchir tranquillement. Mais c'est alors qu'il l'arrêta dans son élan et sans lever la tête, il lui demanda :

\- Si t'étais à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

\- Ce que je dois faire, tout simplement, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle s'inclina légèrement - habitude qu'elle avait prise en Corée du Sud et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à enlever - puis décida de quitter la salle, laissant là un Nathan se posant des dizaines de questions. Il soupira.


End file.
